Anger and Frustration
by FoxGod
Summary: Duo comes back to the hanger after a rather long scouting mission empty handed. He’s mad and it’s up to the ever sexy Zechs Marquise to ease it all away.


**Title: Anger and Frustration**

**Summary: Duo comes back to the hanger after a rather long scouting mission empty handed. He's mad and it's up to the ever sexy Zechs Marquise to ease it all away.**

**Author: FoxGod**

**Series: Gundam Wing**

**Pairing(s): Zechs Marquise/Duo Maxwell**

**Author Notes: Done as a gift for CrimsonKiss89 on Y! Gallery. She was the first one to add me as a friend. **

**P.S. Probably slight OOCness and AU. Haven't seen Gundam Wing in a while and can't find a place to watch it or download it. **

It had been a long day. Duo Maxwell was fully aware of this as he sat inside the cock pit of Deathscythe, relaxing and trying to get the throbbing in his head to go away. He'd been sent out on a lone scouting mission and where it hadn't been hard it had taken forever and he had come back empty handed with nothing to report. It ticked him off to no end, which was another reason he was still sitting inside his gundam. The young American wasn't about to go home and face his friends with all this built up anger and tension inside him. No, he would sit right here until he cooled off. As he sat there, not really thinking or doing much else he began to drift off and he was soon asleep, his hands resting across his stomach.

Zechs walked into the hanger an hour later, sighing and shaking his head. Those five pilots could be so troublesome at times. He had received a phone call from Quatre asking him to go look for their American friend since he hadn't returned home and it was beginning to worry him. So Zechs had agreed and that's how he found himself here, in the hanger, looking for a boy that was as elusive as shadows. Looking around and not spotting him first hand, he figured the only other logical place he could be was inside his beloved Deathscythe. The platinum haired man soon found himself making his way up to the said gundam's cockpit.

Once up there, he opened the hatch and found the younger boy asleep inside. Zechs sighed once more, snickering as he reached out to shake the small American. Duo peeked eyes open for a moment, looked at Zechs and promptly closed them again. It had to be a dream. There was no way that Zechs Marquise was here at this very moment attempting to wake him up. Another shake told him it wasn't a dream and he opened his eyes fully to glare at the much taller man.

Duo huffed, crossing his arms and turning his head away as Zechs offered out his hand to help him up. He hoped that it would tell Zechs something if even the happy go lucky Duo was upset, but no, it just made him even more insistent. The brown haired American found himself being lifted as Zechs took his place in the seat and sat Duo on his lap to which the American immediately blushed a furious shade of red and couldn't decide on whether he wanted to punch Zechs or sit with him and see he what would happen next. He found out that he would like the latter more than the former option much more as the platinum blonde European leaned down and pressed soft lips to Duo's own.

Zechs, who had been sure he was going to come out of this with a broken nose, a black eye or both even, was utterly shocked when the boy in his lap returned the kiss with more heat and passion than anyone ever had. The boy's thin arms come up to wrap around his neck and rest on his shoulders his lips parted to allow Zechs's probing tongue access to his warm mouth. Much as he enjoyed himself, Zechs soon had to pull back to breathe. He looked down at Duo, noting gleefully that his amethyst eyes were glazed over in pleasure and he was panting slightly. The bulge settled in Duo's pants was a nice addition as well.

Duo sat in Zechs lap, his legs off to one side and his arms wrapped securely around the taller man's neck. He sat, debating on what to do even as he felt Zech's large warm hand slide between his legs and cup the hardness it found there. Duo's head tilted back as he let a quiet moan escape from his lips. Zechs was rubbing and squeezing him and it just felt so good that he lost all sense of even wanting to be mad anymore and he felt all his anger and frustration slip away. Eventually though, the hand moved away and Duo found himself being adjusted so that he sat with one knee on either side of Zechs's hips and could feel Zechs's own bulge pressing against his.

Both moaned happily at the contact and suddenly neither found they could get undressed fast enough. Duo bumped his head a few times in his attempt to get undressed; even with Zechs helping him along it was no easy task in the small confines of Deathscythe's cockpit. Once he was undressed however hardly anymore movement on his part was needed as Zechs took over completely. The blonde man bent down, running his tongue along the tanned chest before swirling the slick muscle around one hard nipple before taking it into his mouth and suckling on it happily. 

Zechs gave both nipples the same treatment as his hands slid downwards and cupped Duo's bottom, spreading him open before pressing a finger against his tight entrance. Before he could press it inside all the way though, Duo stopped him and held a small bottle of lube in front of his face, smirking as he did so. Zechs grinned up at his as he took the bottle and spread some across his fingers, wondering if Duo had been expecting something like this or if he just carried it around for fun. He opted not to ask though and instead pressed one finger inside the apparently virgin entrance. It was tight; surely this beautiful American hadn't managed to stay a virgin all this time, not with those other four that he was living with…

A loud moan and a tightening of Duo's hands on his shoulders brought him from his thoughts and he knew he had found that little sweet spot inside Duo that made him see stars. Grinning, he drew his finger out halfway before pressing in a second and hitting that spot again, this time a bit harder. Duo moaned again, panting and sweating as Zechs began a steady rhythm with his two fingers that had Duo rising up and pushing down to match it. Soon a third finger was inserted and Zechs was sure that Duo was stretched enough to accommodate him and he removed his three fingers, drawing a whimper from Duo at the loss.

That emptiness he felt was remedied rather quickly though as he heard Zechs pulling his zipper down and then felt the swelled head of Zech's erection press against his entrance as seemingly a warning before every inch of it was pushed inside Duo, filling him to capacity and making him near scream in pleasure. The blonde sat for only a moment to give Duo time to adjust to the thickness now nestled inside him before he started moving, settling into the same rhythm he had set with his fingers and Duo was again moving to meet him thrust for thrust as he moved inside, hitting Duo's sweet spot every time. It was truly an amazing feeling for them both; Zechs, surrounded by such heat and tightness that he was already coming to his edge and Duo, filled with that same heat but instead of a tightness he could feel an incredible pulsing through out his lower regions that slowly trailed up through his entire body until he felt like he would explode. Zechs was having the same feelings run through him as he felt his orgasm building and his rhythm suddenly broke and became irregular and he pounded upwards into the small but lithe body riding him. His eyes were closed but he was fully aware of one of Duo's hands leaving his shoulder and going to stroke his own throbbing member. 

Before long, both men were moaning and breathless as the pace became even more ragged and rough. Duo came first, unable to stand anymore the constant pounding against that sweet spot deep inside him. His muscles tightened and his entire body arced as his seed spilled out to Zechs's still clothed chest and stomach, feeling any left over anger and frustration disappear. Zechs moaned as Duo tightened around him and after a few more thrusts he was coming right behind the American, spilling himself deep within the tight confines. Zechs fell back against the pilot's chair as Duo fell against his chest, amethyst meeting true blue as they smiled at one another. 

After allowing each other to rest for a good period of time the extracted themselves and cleaned up as best they could before fixing their clothing (which for Duo meant redressing in the confines of the cockpit). They then stepped out, one at a time and Zechs took Duo home, not to the apartment he shared with the other boys, but to his own home in hopes of reenacting the too quick and cramped scene from the cockpit. On the way, Duo didn't question, just called Quatre and told him since it was late that he would be staying with Zechs and thinking the almost entire time how much it was worth to get mad and frustrated every now and then. After all, how many people could say that they had the sexy, blonde haired blue eyed Zechs Marquise to ease away all their troubles?


End file.
